


A Shield a Kiss and Consequences

by assez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assez/pseuds/assez
Summary: For a someone who somehow found out something as a say-sorry-gift.





	A Shield a Kiss and Consequences

\- I can not let my shields drop down, I can not afford to forged how people can be. It would be – it would have devastating consequences –  
\- You are scared, diagnosed Harry with peculiar tone.  
\- Y-yes. Yes. Who wouldn’t be?  
Harry made three steps to him, taking his face into his hands, kissing him deeply. Warm and stable.  
\- Moreover, you are brave, he stated, when he unglued himself from Severus, his face still in hands.  
Severus looked at him with big eyes, silenced.  
\- Well. We can work on the rest, and Harry smiled at him.


End file.
